Daisuki Desu!
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: Just a simple story about school and love xD Its a oneshot and its fluffy! One sided Sasuino,  Shikaino, NaruSaku and a some LeeTen :


**A/N: Okay this is an old story I had up here ages ago I just tweaked it a bit, I apologies if it's badly written I was MUCH younger when I write this ^^' also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic anyway enjoy!**

**Konoha High School**

D**rama Class**

Ino was sitting in drama class admiring the raven haired boy sitting in front of her, completely oblivious to what Tenten was lecturing about.

".._Ahhhh Sasuke__..__." _Ino thought to herself.

"So i hope you all have dates for the prom, now everyone the prom comity will have. to help with decorations" said the brunet lecturing the class on the school prom.

*Bell rings*

"Yes thank you Tenten for giving that 20 minute lecture on the school dance *sigh* all right class dismiss" The teacher announced.

"Hey Sasuke!" said the blonde running after Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around with a blank look on his face.

"Do you have a date for the prom?" Ino said with a smile on her face.

"..Whatever..." the raven haired boy said with a blank look on his face.

"O-okay you can think about it!" the ice blue eyed girl said trying to keep her hopes up.

Shikamaru sat in his seat behind Ino, clearly jealous of what he saw.

**Math Class**

"_He he__..."_Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the elegant Sakura.

Sakura saw Naruto staring at her and waved.

"Hey" Sakura whispered with a hearty smile.

"H-hi Sa-" as Naruto was just about to finish the teacher walked up to him

"Uzumaki, would you like to stay after class?" said the teacher.

"Eh, No sir" the blonde said in a jumpy tone.

"Then no more disruptions!" the teacher said as he walked away.

**After Class**

** Sakura and Ino walk down the Hall**

"So are you walking home with me today?" Ino asked Sakura.

"No i have art after school" Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay I'll just walk with Shikamaru" the blonde said in a cheerful tone.

"Ooh your "friend" who just happens to be a boy put it together-" Sakura was cut off by Ino snapping back slightly blushing.

"NO! Uh i mean...we are just **friends**" Ino said with an awkward smile

"Okay...bye!" Sakura said walking away.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" the ice blue eyed girl said as she ran up to Shikamaru and jumped on him.

"Oh hey Ino" Shikamaru said with a lightly blushing.

"So did you hear about the prom?" said the brown haired boy.

"Yeah i heard and I'm sure Sasuke is going to ask me!" Ino said letting go of Shikamaru.

"Oh...really..." Shikamaru said sounding a little down.

**Next Day**

** Early Morning **

Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting in school with their arms folded and their heads on resting on their arms, they both looked slightly irritated.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked Naruto

"I like Sakura, ALLOT I probably even y'know..." Naruto childishly hesitated to say the word.

"Love?" Shikamaru asked

"Heh.." Naruto giggled sheepishly

"But, she so popular all the guys want to go out with her...i just don't have a chance" Naruto said sadly, all childish giggles completely gone out of his tone of voice.

"What about you?" Naruto said in a curiously.

"I know I love Ino, I've known it for a long time but she loves Sasuke and she SOOO popular too AND it might ruin are friendship if i tell her" Shikamaru said taking a deep breath after his long explanation. 

"*Sigh* we had to like the most popular girls in school!" Naruto said.

"

Well look out 'cause here come Sakura!" Shikamaru said as he walked of leaving Naruto blushing heavily.

"Hey Naruto! Did u here about the dance" Sakura said in a cheerfully.

"Oh hi, yeah the dance!" Naruto Smiled. 

"S-so... d-" Naruto was cut off by Tenten pulling Sakura way.

"Hey Sakura come on Sasuke going to gym!" Tenten squealed while she pulled Sakura away.

"Oh b-bye Naruto!" Sakura said as she was getting pulled away.

Naruto's face dropped.

"_I will kill that Tenten__"_Naruto plotted.

**History Class**

Tenten and Ino were sitting next to each other.

"Oh...Tenten it's just a matter of time..." Ino said in dreamily.

"What is?" asked the hazel eyed girl.

"When Sasuke asks me to the dance" said the blonde with a dreamy stare.

"But he turned almost every girl so far!" Tenten informed Ino.

"Well I guess I'm not every girl" Ino said with a wink.

"Well if Sasuke won't ask me I will ask him myself!" Ino said as she got up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke...do you want to go to the dance with me?" the blonde said with a sweet smile on her face.

"HA! Why would i go with you when i can go with kin?" Sasuke said with a patronizing look on his face, He spun kin around and kissed her.  
>Ino's eye's welled up.<br>Embarrassed and saddened by what happened Ino ran out of the classroom.

"Ino wait-" Shikamaru said grabbing her arm.

"I'm not in the mood Shikamaru" the blonde said as she ran out of the room crying.

**Outside in the school yard**

Ino was sitting on the bench in the school yard crying.

"Hey Ino..." Shikamaru said sympathetically as Ino looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he said.

Ino rushed up to Shikamaru and hugged him, Shikamaru blushed.

"Shikamaru I'm SO sorry i was totally ignoring you lately" the ice blue eyed girl said

Shikamaru and Ino sat a talked till Ino felt better.

**Ino's House**

**Ino's Bedroom**

Ino lay on her bed.

She flipped up her phone and looked at the pictures stored on her phone.  
>She saw a picture of herself and Sakura pulling funny faces and couldn't help but giggle.<br>Then her phone started to ring.

"Konichiwa?" Ino answered.

Over the phone the pink haired girl said "do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"*Sigh* No!"  
>"Sasuke's going with kin" Ino said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.<p>

"Why don't you go with Shikamaru? I always thought you two were cute together" the green eyed girl said.

"S-Shikamaru?" Ino said blushing

"N-no...even IF i did...he doesn't like me THAT way" Ino said.

"I heard he does" Sakura giggled.

"Ha ha! Yeah right, what about you?" Ino said curiously.

"Well...No one asked me but i think Naruto might" Sakura said cheerily/

"Well good luck Sakura i got to go bye" Ino said nicely.

"Bye!" the pink haired girl said.

_"...Shikamaru huh..." _Ino thought to herself as she fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

**School Hallway**

Ino was walking down the hallway.

She saw Sasuke in the hall but de decided to ignore him,  
>so kept walking.<p>

Tenten watch with her mouth open.

She closed her locker and ran up to Ino.

"Ino you just walked wright past Sasuke how do you expect him to ask you out if you-" Tenten was cut off by Ino speedy reply.

"You know what Tenten...I don't care about him anymore" the blonde said with a refreshing smile

"I like-" Ino stopped.

"What? What, what tell me? You like who?" Tenten said annoyingly.

"Ok if I tell you, don't tell anyone because i want him to find out by me telling him is that clear?" Ino said in a stern tone.

"Yep sure is! So tell" Tenten said curiously

*Ino took a deep breath*

"It's...Shikamaru" Ino said waiting for Tenten's reply.

"Eeekkk that's so so...unexpected but so...CUTE!" She Squealed.

"Ok, I'm off, later!" Ino walked off.

"Bye!" Tenten said while waving.

**Gym Class**

**Sports Hall**

Sakura and Naruto were running laps with the other students.

Naruto was running in front of everyone elsewhen a bright eyed girl ran up behind him.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile. 

"H-hey Sakura" Naruto said nervously with a dark blush

"So did u here what happened to Ino pretty sad huh? But i was talking to her today and she seemed alright" Sakura continued talking. 

"_I have to ask her out now if i don't someone else will...but I'm sure this isn't the right place" _Naruto thought to himself. 

"And who know maybe Shikamaru doesn't like her but i-" Sakura was cut off by a black haired boy. 

"Hi Sakura i just came to ask you something...W-will you go to the prom with me?" asked the funny looking boy. 

Naruto stood with the dumbest face he had ever pulled.

"Oh Lee, I'm flattered but i have my eye one someone else" the pink haired girl said kindly. 

When Naruto heard those words, his heart cracked "..._someone else..?" _Naruto thought.  
>"<em>It could never be me"<em>  
>Naruto stormed out of the gym and out to the yard. <p>

"Naruto?" Sakura said concerned as to what was wrong with Naruto.

"Sorry Lee, I've got see what's wrong with Naruto, will you excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Lee said in his usual cheerful expression 

She then ran out after Naruto.

It was raining outside as the pink hair girl ran up to the saturated blonde haired boy sitting on the school steps with his back faced to her. 

"Naruto what's the matter?" the pink haired girl said in a concerned tone

"Nothing *sniff* i just want to be alone..."

Either he was after getting a cold from being out in the rain or he was crying,

The first thought was erased from Sakura's mind when she saw what appeared to be a tear stream down Naruto's cheek.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto but Naruto turned away, He wouldn't look at her. 

"Naruto i know you, there IS something wrong with you and its bad for you to keep it bottled up" the pink haired girl said still with that concerned tone. 

"You know me? How do you even get the right to say that to me?"

"Naruto I don't understand what you mean?" Sakura asked sadly

"If you really if you really knew me you'd know that i love you from the 1st day i met you" Naruto said in a jumpy voice and got up to try and walk away.

Sakura got up and ran after him and took his hand and pulled him back to face her

"Is that true?" Sakura looked Naruto Straight in the eye.

Naruto didn't answer but nodded his head sadly.  
>Sakura pulled him into a hug<br>Naruto stayed in the hug, he badly wanted to hug her back but he was trying his best to stay mad at her.

"Naruto you...are the 'someone else' "she said with a sad-ish-happy smile.

Naruto looked at her with the stupidest look on earth.  
>Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his expression.<p>

Then Sakura pulled him closer and put her arms around his neck

"Ask me" She said  
>Naruto Looked at her. <p>

"To the dance" She laughed 

"Oh! Sakura Haruno, will you go to the prom with me" Naruto said while he put his arms around her waist. 

"Yes!" She chirped then she kissed the blonde boy.

They both pulled away from the kissed and looked at each other.  
>They both laughed as they held each other.<p>

"Your soaking" Sakura giggled.

"You are too" Naruto laughed.

**Lunch **

**Home Room**

Ino was sitting in the school home room when Sakura walked in saturated with the rain. 

Ino laughed so much she started choking on her lunch.

"What happened to you?" Ino said trying not to laugh again.

"I got a prom date" the pink haired girl said with a smile a she sat down next to Ino.

"Speaking of prom dates here comes mine" Ino said as Shikamaru walked in.

"You didn't ask him yet?" Sakura said with a shocked look.

"No but I'm about to!" Ino stud up and started walking

"Good luck" Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino grabbed Shikamaru hand and led him out of the room to the empty hall.

"Ino i know your still sad about Sasuke and everyth-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"I want you to go to the prom with me" Ino said.

_"...this is a dream__..."_Shikamaru thought.

"As friends!" Shikamaru said expecting this is what Ino meant.

"No..." Ino said as she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"O-okay" Shikamaru said taken off guard  
>Ino took Shikamaru's hand and they walked back into home room.<p>

**Prom Night  
>Ino's House<strong>

Tenten and Sakura were over at Ino's getting ready for Prom.

"Okay are we all ready girls?" Ino said loudly.

"Well i am" Sakura said coming out of the bath room after doing her make-up.  
>She was Wearing a wearing a sleeveless long fitted sleek red dress.<p>

"I am too wait up!" Tenten shouted as she put on her earrings.  
>She was wearing a black princess dress<p>

"Wow Ino you look awesome" the girl said to Ino.  
>She was wearing an ice blue sleeveless dress with a corset top and puffy skirt.<p>

"Well come on, lets go!" Ino said with a smile.

**At the Prom**

When the girls pulled up in the limo to there prom they were greeted by their dates Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Ino said as she walked up and kissed him.

"You look so amazing!" Shikamaru said nearly lost for words.  
>Ino Smiled and walk in with Shikamaru.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Wow you look...wow and your cloths are..." Naruto tried to form a sentence while his mouth was wide open.

Sakura giggled and they linked and walked away

"Come on Lee!" Tenten said smiling and grabbing Lee's hand

They all went on the dance floor and started dancing to a fast soft rock type of music.

"Whoooo! what a rush!" Sakura shouted to Naruto because the music was so loud.

"Yeah i know!" Naruto shouted back

They both laughed

The music turned into slow music

Sakura looked at Naruto who was mildly blush as Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto put his arms around her waist.

"This is the same way we were the day you asked me to the prom" Sakura said with a smile

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he was mesmerized by Sakura.  
>She leaned forward and kissed him.<p>

As they both pulled away they leaned their foreheads on each other's and smiled. they looked over at Shikamaru and Ino in the same position.

"This is beautiful..." Shikamaru said looking into her ice blue eyes.

"..I love you Shikamaru..." Ino said with a hint of a tear in her eye.

"I love you too Ino" Shikamaru said.

"This night would only be perfect with you..." Ino said happily.

They shared a kiss,  
>and they all had the perfect fairy tale prom<p>

THE END


End file.
